Una Decisión Inesperada ONE-SHOT Christmas Special
by Solita-San
Summary: Luego de derrotar a Pitch, los Guardianes celebran una Navidad, pero aquí una decisión de Conejo hará una Navidad algo dolorosa para Jenn Frost, su novia. [Seguido de la fic "Solo una Decisión", especial de Navidad]


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo un ONE-SHOT especial de Navidad con Jenn Frost y su familia. Esto sería después de la fic "Solo una Decisión". Como el nombre lo dice ocurrirá algo que hará una no muy buena la Navidad para Jenn, pero tranquilos este tendrá segunda parte en el especial de Año Nuevo que pronto subiré. Espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Una Decisión Inesperada"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

Era la mañana de la víspera de Navidad, y ese día Jenn literalmente salto de la cama felizmente ya que era su segunda festividad favorita, después de Pascua claro. Pero esta Navidad iba a ser más especial aun, bueno más de lo normal. Lo presentía.

Su habitación ya no estaba congelada como antes, ya que resulta que ahora ella siente frio, al ser sus poderes cálidos no soporta tanto el frio como antes, así que su abuelo tuvo que hacer algunos arreglos en la habitación, quitando todo el hielo congelado y demás detalles.

Luego ella comenzó a arreglarse con su nueva ropa, ya que ahora usaba los buzos rojos que le regalaba su abuelo cada Navidad, pantalones negros ajustados y sus botas blancas. En cuanto a su maquillaje era de un solo color, violeta claro, resaltando su nuevo color de ojos, su cabello siempre suelto, le gustaba despeinárselo un poco. Al finalizar salió contenta de su habitación, casi chocándose con un Yeti que llevaba varios juguetes envueltos.

Se disculpo rápidamente y tomo a un duende que corría haciéndolo girar feliz.

-¡Es Navidad! –Sonrió dejándolo para seguir con su camino.

Al soltarlo el duende siguió caminando mareado hasta caerse, mientras Jenn prosiguió con su día, ayudando uno que otro Yeti con las luces, los regalos, volaba de un lado a otro feliz sin parar de ayudar a todos, le complacía poder darle vida a la Navidad de alguna forma. Los Yetis le agradecían mucho su ayuda, una mano mas no les venía para nada mal.

La joven al terminar con las tareas dentro del Taller, fue a visitar a los renos que estaban preparados atados al trineo listo para un vuelo, ella se acerco a darles mucho alimento así tienen la energía suficiente para la noche agitada que les esperaba. No tenia reno favorito porque a todos los quería por igual, los renos eran amables con ella nunca la quisieron dañar, mientras los alimentaba Norte la fue a visitar.

-¿Bastante ocupada verdad Jenn? –Pregunto su abuelo sonriente.

-Algo así, ¿no estás feliz abuelo? ¡Ya es Navidad! –Sonrió emocionada terminándole de darle el alimento a un reno.

-Pues claro que si, el trabajo de todo el año tendrá sus frutos, pero creo que este año estas mas emocionada de costumbre… -La miro suspicazmente.

-Pues claro que si, hoy celebraremos en la casa de Jamie. –Sonrió.

-Claro, Jamie y su esposa fueron muy amables al invitarnos.

-Oye abuelo, ¿tienes listo el regalo que te pedí? –Pregunto con cara risueña y sonriente.

-Claro que si Jenn, listo para ser entregado a tu persona especial o mejor dicho a Conejo. –Sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Muchas gracias abuelo… -Lo abrazo sonriendo.

-No es nada pequeña. –Le correspondió el abrazo sonriendo.

Al separarse Jenn pregunto curiosa.

-¿Y harás el vuelo de prueba verdad?

-Pues que estas esperando sube.

-¡Claro! –Jenn subió al trineo en la parte de atrás mientras Norte arreglaba los controles y tomaba las riendas.

Él siempre hacia un vuelo de prueba para asegurarse que todo esté en condiciones, a Jenn le encantaba acompañarlo en su paseo, previo al más importante del día.

-¿Estas lista? –La reojo.

-¡Lista! –Grita ella sosteniéndose al asiento.

-¿Está todo listo? –Pregunto al Yeti en los controles que como siempre nervioso negó rápidamente pero Norte no hizo caso alguno. – ¡Entonces vámonos!

El hombre de rojo tiro de las riendas fuertemente, y los renos comenzaron a correr rápidamente Fue el típico pero maravilloso despegue, lleno de vueltas giros y saltos que le encantaban a ambos, cuando finalmente el trineo salto al cielo, ambos gritaron unas palabras en ruso, y el trineo se estabilizo flotando suavemente.

Su abuelo le cedió las riendas y ella siguió el camino de regreso al Taller, bastante bien.

-Para ser tu primera vez eres una genial conductora Jenn. –Le sonrió su abuelo cuando bajaron del trineo.

-Gracias abuelo. Estuvo divertido pero ahora me iré a ver a mis padres. -Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Hizo un movimiento con sus manos apareciendo un sol debajo de sus pies y se transporto al palacio, tardo poco en poder hacer eso. Norte sonrió al verla irse pero acaricio su panza algo preocupado, algo malo pasaría con la relación de Conejo y Jenn, su panza se lo decía.

Al llegar Jenn al palacio vio a su madre como todos los días ocupada, pero no estaba sola Jack se encontraba mirándola acostado en otra torre, voló hasta donde estaba el.

-¿Que miras? –Se sentó a su lado.

-Pues a tu hermosa madre. ¿Y tú? –La miro a su hija sonriendo pícaramente.

-Lo mismo –Sonrió Jenn. – ¿Ya has preparado todos los caminos y la nieve?

-Claro que si, lástima que ya no tengas poderes de nieve. –La miro. –Me hubieras acompañado.

-Lo sé, también extraño esos poderes. –Sonrió algo triste mirando sus manos.

Cuando Jack estaba por decirle algo, Tooth apareció.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí dos espías. –Sonrió Tooth acercándose.

-No somos espías somos visitantes. –Reprocho Jack.

-¿Oigan tienen todo listo para la cena con Jamie? –Pregunto su hija.

-Claro que si mi niña, ¿y tú?

-Debo ir de compras con Sophie y Conejito, y ya todo listo. –Dijo la joven sonriendo pero Jack hizo una mueca. –Hablando se hará tarde tengo que buscarlo a él. Los veo más tarde. –Los abrazo antes de irse en su luz solar desapareciendo.

-Ella siempre con su Conejito. –Dijo de mala gana Jack.

-Otra vez el padre celoso. –La mirada de Jack negando pero cuando estaba por reprocharle.- Olvídalo, recuerda que día especial es hoy. –Sonrió sonrojada.

-Oh sí. –Él saco de su bolsillo un muérdago, acercándola a él tomándola delicadamente de la cintura sonriendo, dándole un tierno beso en los labios, con el muérdago sostenido por él sobre sus cabezas. Las Haditas suspiraban enamoradas por tan tierna imagen.

En la Madriguera Jenn fue cálidamente recibida por todos los huevos blancos que correteaban.

-Vamos pequeños, guíenme hasta donde esta Conejo.

Los huevos le hicieron caso y comenzaron a correr hacia otra dirección. Conejo se encontraba detrás de un montículo pintando un huevo. Pero su expresión no era muy grata, tenía como una especie de lucha interna en su corazón. Si debía o no debía hacer algo que sabía que sería bastante doloroso para una sola persona.

Miro el huevo recordando el rostro de ella, cerrando por un momento los ojos tratando de pensar que hacer y Jenn aparece de la nada frente a él.

-¡Buen día Conejito! –Le sonrió y el se asusto tanto que se enojo.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas! ¡Estoy harto de tus actitudes! –Grito furioso

-¿En serio, lo estás? –Los ojos de ella se comenzaron a cristalizar. No creía que Conejo vuelva a decir esas palabras.

-No, no lo siento, no quise lastimarte Jenn. –Se acerco abrazándola. –Es que estoy bajo presión por cosas de Pascua y Navidad, sabes que no me agrada mucho.

Ella se siento un poco mejor pero él no cambio su rostro de tristeza, suspiro tratando de cambiar su expresión para no lastimarla más. Al separarse ella le sonrió acariciando su suave mejilla.

-Bueno, ¿estás listo para ir de compras con Sophie? –Le sonrió y eso a él le dolió aun más, pero su única respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza. -Entonces sujétate. –Jenn abrió otro sol debajo transportándolos a ambos pero cayeron de lleno al hielo congelado.

El aterrizaje fue demasiado doloroso sobre todo para la parte de atrás de su espalda.

-Lo siento aun no me sale del todo bien el aterrizaje con dos personas. –Sonrió sentada en el hielo.

-La próxima ten más cuidado. –Respondió él seriamente levantándose.

-¡Amigos! –Grito Sophie corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos dos. –Pronto pónganse sus prendedores, tenemos poco tiempo. –Sonrió.

Los dos obedecieron apareciendo Aster y Jenn humanos, Norte también le creo uno a Jenn en forma de sol, el aspecto de Jenn como una humana era el mismo como Guardiana. No cambiaba mucho.

Sophie rápidamente los tomo de la mano corriendo juntos, y rápidamente llegaron a un local de ropa, pero era ropa de gala, donde había trajes y vestidos muy elegantes.

Sophie apenas entro se adentro en el local buscando un vestido para ella. Jenn miraba los vestidos rojos y los azules. Pero ninguno le gustaba, mientras Aster se encontraba apoyado contra la pared mirando a Jenn. Tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decirle.

-Aquí tienes Conejo, esto es lo que usaras. –Dijo sonriente Sophie acercándole un traje negro, con una camisa blanca.

-¿Usare traje? –Pregunto confundido.

-Pues claro que si, serás humano, tienes que estar bien vestido.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió de mala gana tomando la ropa colocándose en un vestidor.

Sophie le pidió a su amiga que le hiciera la corbata a Conejo, ya que ella no sabía hacerla, mientras se metió en un vestidor a probarse un vestido. Al salir Aster, Jenn sonriente se acerco a él, primero le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente, y luego comenzó a arreglarle la corbata.

-Te ves perfecto. –Le sonrió tiernamente mirándolo a los ojos mientras terminaba de acomodar la corbata verde de él.

-Jenn tengo que hablar contigo… -Tomo sus manos delicadamente deteniéndola en su labor.

-¿Qué sucede? –Ella lo miro preocupado. Sabía que algo le pasaba a su novio.

-Jenn, solo quiero decirte que yo…

Sin embargo al momento de que Aster tomo valor y aliento Sophie los interrumpió.

-Jenn aquí tienes encontré un vestido perfecto para ti. –Le sonrió. –Rápido ve a cambiarte.

La echo literalmente ya que sabía que lo que fuera que le diría Aster no sería nada bueno.

-¿Qué deseabas decirle? –Le pregunto Sophie a Aster.

-Es que yo… no… nada… -Trato él de evitar el tema.

-Vamos Aster, dime soy tu amiga… -Lo miro seriamente.

-Es que yo… no… no quiero seguir la relación con Jenn… -Murmuro Aster tristemente.

Sophie se sorprendió mucho ante esa respuesta pero no fue la única, ya que detrás de unas prendas Jenn tapo su boca corriéndole lágrimas de sus ojos, se había cambiado demasiado rápido pero llego al momento que Aster decía lo último.

-¿Por qué… acaso ya no la amas? –Pregunto Sophie desconcertada.

-Es que yo…

Jenn corrió sus lagrimas y salió detrás de las ropas no quería escuchar mas.

-Ya estoy lista. –Salió y Aster se le quedo mirando suspirando, aquel vestido rosado con una faja negra le quedaba preciosamente bello, pero eso le dolía interiormente un poco.

-Jenn ese vestido te queda perfecto, pero te falta los tacones y los accesorios, enseguida regreso. –Al retirarse Sophie, Jenn quiso acercarse a Aster un poco.

-¿Aster te gusta mi vestido? –Lo miro y él evito su mirada.

.Sí, eh… mejor me iré tengo mucho trabajo. Dile a Sophie que gracias por la ropa… -Salió del local rápidamente sin decirle nada a Jenn, ni siquiera un adiós.

Sophie al regresar se encontró con que Conejo no estaba y Jenn tenía la mirada baja.

-¿Jenn a donde fue Conejo? –Le pregunto ella colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

La joven solo la miro y la abrazo con fuerza llorando. Sophie la tranquilizo y luego Jenn lo conto lo que ocurrió, que pudo escuchar cómo le decía a ella, que quería terminar la relación.

Sophie la convenció que se quedara con ella toda la tarde, para reanimarla y también para que los Guardianes sobre todo Jack no se enteraran de lo ocurrido.

Al llegar la noche llegaron los celebres invitados a la casa de Jamie, Pipper los recibió amablemente elegantemente vestida con un vestido largo de color azul con detalles en plateado y su cabello atado en un cómodo rodete.

Los cinco Guardianes entraron al hogar con bolsas de regalos y algunos bocadillos. Los hombres de traje todos, del mismo color, negro, pero los distinguía las corbatas incluido Jamie, en cuanto a Tooth ella tenía un vestido largo que era algo ajustado con un escote corazón verde, pero en su falda tenia decoración de plumas negras, con su cabellos negros sueltos. Todos estaban alegres excepto Conejo, se le notaba su cara de disgusto.

Pero su cara se ilumino al ver a Jenn bajar las escaleras con el bello vestido, que era rosado con un escote de corazón, una faja negra donde tenía su collar colgado. Maquillada de color violeta resaltando sus ojos y sus cabellos alborotados resaltaba su belleza. Ella no se percato que Aster la mirada pero al verlo él desvió la mirada y suspiro dirigiéndose adentro. Sophie estaba al lado de ella y le sonrió dándole fuerzas. Ella tenía un vestido corto de color verde limón, era simple y suelto pero muy bonito, sus rastas características estaba atadas en un rodete.

Los pequeños, Jackson y Pippa ya estaban sentados en la mesa como niños obedientes, ella vestía un vestido celeste claro con un listón en sus cabellos. Y él una camisa con unos pantalones de jean.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente aunque a los demás les parecería raro que Jenn y Aster no se dirigieran la palabra. Aunque lo que si se notaba era que Aster estaba tomando demasiado vino.

Antes de la medianoche Norte con Sandy tuvieron que retirarse repentinamente. Jack y Tooth jugaban con los niños junto con Sophie y Jenn en el jardín, los padres veían felices desde un árbol sacando fotos a cada momento.

El único solitario era Aster, que seguía adentro tomando vino, podía sentir las risas de todos afuera en especial de Jenn.

-¿Jenn porque no vas por mi cámara? –Exclamo Sophie aun jugando con los niños a las atrapadas, entre los árboles.

Jenn asintió regresando al hogar, antes de entrar al ver a Aster aun allí suspiro tomando valor, entro rápidamente, tomo la cámara del bolso de Sophie y antes de que pudiera irse.

-Jenn espera, tengo que decirte algo. –El tono de voz no era el ideal, ya que estaba borracho.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se volteo suspirando tenía que estar preparada a lo que vendría.

Él se paro acercándose a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Jenn creo que lo mejor… lo mejor para ambos… será solo… volver a ser amigos… -Dijo serio pero en su interior le dolían esas palabras que acaban de salir de su boca.

En cuanto a ella, aquellas palabras fueron como una especie de puñalada en su corazón.

-¿Por qué? Acaso… ¿acaso ya no me amas? –Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender sobre sus mejillas.

Aster la miro por un segundo a los ojos, pero bajo la mirada diciendo.

-No, ya no te amo. –Murmuro con dolor.

Jenn de dolor se cayó al suelo llorando. Aster quiso ayudarla a levantarse pero en vez de eso, golpeo el suelo desapareciendo. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar y Sophie entro viendo llorar a Jenn desconsoladamente en el suelo, que fugazmente como su amiga que era la abrazo fuerte consolándola.

Al día siguiente cada uno recibió sus regalos de Navidad, todos felices de recibirlo, excepto Jenn para su dolor recibió un hermoso huevo de Pascua hecho con brillantes, regalo de Conejo, donde dentro tenía una foto de ellos dos sonriendo. Lo tiro en su habitación llorando maldiciendo a Conejo.

En cuanto él recibió un portarretrato de ellos dos con una bella carta por parte de Jenn diciéndole cuanto lo ama y gracias a él descubrió sus poderes, que nunca dejaría de amarlo. Conejo frustrado tiro el cuadro rompiendo el vidrio en muchos pedazos.

Por una decisión inesperada la Navidad de ambos quedo arruinada y solitaria con mucho dolor.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido este pequeño especial, es triste lo sé, por eso decidí subirlo a los dos juntos, así no habrá tanto suspenso, porque el de fin de año es la continuación de este. Espero que les haya gustado, la celebración de Navidad la hice mas a como se hace en mi país (Argentina), donde a las 12 hay fuegos artificiales y los niños se quedan despiertos hasta esa hora para poder abrir los regalos y ahora díganme porque creen que Conejo haya decidido dejar a Jenn. Muchas Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada!**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
